The Lost Experience clues/May 12
Return to the [[The Lost Experience clues#May 2006|'main clue page']] for The Lost Experience. On This Day.. A "mini" press release was added to thehansofoundation.org about Gary Troup's controversial book Bad Twin. For a transcription of the press release, see below. The press release on the site also gave a link to a full and official press release, see below for a transcription. When exploring the parent directory for the newspaper.gif file that the full press release was presented on, a letter was found from Hugh McIntyre to Robert Miller, president of Hyperion Books. To view the PDF letter click here. Or view a transcription below. Also on this day, e-mails sent to the address hugh.mcintyre@thehansofoundation.org, were apparently responded to by Hugh McIntyre himself, if the sender pretended to be "in game". Shortly after this, Persephone revealed an address where she could be contacted. The "Mini" Press Release News Fri 12/05/06 Don't believe "Bad Twin" New book "Bad Twin" by Gary Troup features wild misinformation about the Hanso Foundation. We encourage all readers to remember the altrustic work we are doing, and make up their own mind. Full press release here. The Full Press Release :To view this press release in its entirety, click here. A MESSAGE FROM HUGH McINTYRE, DIRECTOR OF COMMUNICATIONS AT THE HANSO FOUNDATION Don't Believe "Bad Twin" For over thirty years, The Hanso Foundation has stood for compassion and innovation, but today, our reputation has been attacked in the novel "Bad Twin", written by Gary Troup and published by Hyperion Books. Throughout the pages of "Bad Twin", readers have found numerous passages featuring misinformation about The Hanso Foundation and its partners. The Hanso Foundation strongly objects to the book "Bad Twin", and encourages readers to make up their own minds. The truth about The Hanso Foundation is available at www.TheHansoFoundation.org and not on the pages of Gary Troup's "Bad Twin". Experience it for yourself. Thank you, and Namaste. [The Hanso Foundation logo and slogan "Reaching out for a Better Tomorrow". Secret Letter to Hyperion Books :To view this letter in its entirety, click here. Hanso Foundation logo May 9, 2006 Mr. Robert Miller President, Hyperion Books 500 S. Buena Vista Burbank, CA 91030 Dear Mr. Miller. On behalf of the Alvar Hanso and the Board of Directors of the Hanso Foundation, I am writing to- day to demand that Hyperion Books immediately cease selling Gary Troup's "Bad Twin," a publica- tion rife with innaccuracies and false accusations about the Hanso Foundation and its reputable partners. We are outraged that Hyperion Books published 'Bad Twin' without affording us the courtesy of redressing the scandalous information littered throughout the book. Our pristine reputation has been sullied; therefore we are forced reallocate money from socio-scientific studies to vigorously defend the lifelong work of our beloved Founder, Alvar Hanso. Is it your standard business practice to publish malicious untruths which damage the credibility of an organization that exists solely to benefit the human race by providing technological solutions to the most pressing problems of our time? How unfortunate is it indeed that we must now spend precious time and resources defending our work and reputation against the moral sewer known as "Bad Twin". The Hanso Foundation is considering all options at its disposal, including legal recource. I look forward to your timely response. Sincerely, Hugh McIntyre Director, Communications Hanso Foundation The Day in Summary *A new press release was added to thehansofoundation.org, speaking out about Bad Twin. *A letter was found sent to Hyperion Books by The Hanso Foundation demanding for the book to cease printing. *E-mails were replied to when sent to Hugh McIntyre and Persephone. May 12